The End of a Legend
by Ongaru
Summary: What happened between the end of the adventure, and the beginning of a legend. Mostly written to connect some of the different Zelda games, and to answer that pesky question in the back of everyone's mind: "And then what happened?"
1. Chapter 1

The End of a Legend

Chapter 1: Twisting Time

"I'll send you back to just before the invasion. You must warn my father of Ganondorf's intentions, or history will repeat itself."

He gave the Ocarina to the Princess of Hyrule, and she played the notes that would send him back to his own time. The Master Sword was once again hidden in the Temple of Time. There was only one task left to him—he must warn the Royal Family before it was too late. If he failed, the King would die again, Hyrule would once again turn into an evil, broken land awaiting a hero.

If he succeeded, he would open a rift in time, and the world that Ganondorf had corrupted would exist only in his own memories and, perhaps, in the memories of the seven Sages.

* * *

Zelda was in the courtyard with Impa when Link arrived. Something was amiss—Navi the fairy was not with the young hero, and his eyes bore signs that he had seen things no boy his age should ever experience.

"Princess!" Link paused to catch his breath, then continued. "Ganondorf is coming. He's going to destroy everything unless we hurry!"

"I was afraid of this," responded the young princess. "My dreams have grown far more vivid of late—I saw Hyrule destroyed, my father dead—I was forced into hiding for years…"

Impa gave a thin smile. "So, the dream I had of shadow overtaking this land was the ill omen it seemed to be. It seems, Your Highness, that your gift of prophecy is spreading."

"Impa, you must rally the guards. I will warn Father. Link, come with me."

* * *

Everything happened rapidly after that. Ganondorf's forces were routed, and the evil wizard himself was banished to the Dark Realm. Though many of the King's soldiers gave their lives in battle, it was nothing to the wholesale slaughter that had taken place in the other timeline. The land of Hyrule was safe, and for now at least, the Triforce was safe in the Temple of Time.

When Link's role in recent events was revealed to the King of Hyrule, the young Hero of Time was knighted on the spot. Link would be trained as the first in a line of elite bodyguards for the king himself.

Hyrule was at peace, and looked to remain so for a long time. Perhaps now, Link thought, he could find out what had become of Navi…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Armageddon Averted

It was over. The strange, horrible moon that had threatened Termina was gone.

Link grinned. He still couldn't believe he'd managed to free the four giants, rescue the Skull Kid from his possession, and help so many people all in only three days!

The swamp, mountain, sea, and desert were all back to normal. He'd had the difficult task of explaining what had really become of Darmani and Mikau, and even now he wasn't sure he'd be able to visit the Snowhead Gorons and sea Zoras again. And he certainly wouldn't be able to show his human face among the xenophobic Deku tribe.

Perhaps it was just as well. He was an outsider, after all. He belonged in his own world, in Hyrule. Fate had called him here to save the people of Termina, but he couldn't stay even if he wanted to. He would remain in Clock Town for the festival, and then he would go home.

Link hadn't found Navi, but perhaps he didn't need to. He'd proven to himself that he could fight without her, that the battle with Ganondorf hadn't been just a fluke. She would probably be proud of him if she knew.

Link smiled. Perhaps he'd found what he needed to find here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wolf's Howl

He is back on the ranch, tending goats, but the days when he could be satisfied with that are long gone.

Link and Ilya have grown apart. Although he was overjoyed when her memory returned and she returned to Ordon with the other children, he knows that he is not the same boy she remembers, and that he never will be again. The romance that had begun to develop was cut short, and Ilya knows that she has lost him. Their friendship is strained, and threatens to vanish utterly.

Sometimes, without warning, he rides away, to the western desert, to the place where her last words to him still ring in his ears.

_"See you later, Link…"_

Why did she say that? How can he ever see her again, when she destroyed the only gateway to her world?

Was the Mirror of Shadows truly the only way to the Twilit Realm? Are there other mirrors hidden somewhere else?

He has journeyed throughout Hyrule, even to the City in the Clouds. He has spoken to Shad, but he's still prattling on about the Oocca. Nobody knows anything about another mirror or gateway to the Twilit Realm.

There are rumors of an old instrument in the royal palace, an ocarina which an earlier hero used to change the fate of Hyrule. It is said that had the boy not used the Ocarina to see the future, had he not then returned to warn the Royal Family, that Ganondorf's attempted coup would have been successful. But no one knows where the Ocarina is hidden, or even if it still exists. Perhaps if he knew where it was, Link could turn back time to restore the Mirror.

Princess Zelda has refused to help him. She says he should learn to accept Midna's disappearance. But she didn't know Midna nearly as well as he did. She didn't hear Midna's laughter, or see the Twilight Princess without the mask of formality.

She did not fall in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Island of Dreams

Link awoke from his slumber and found himself floating adrift on a plank from his former ship. Koholint Island was gone, as though it had never been. But of course, it was never a real island to begin with—somehow, Link had become caught up in the dream of the Wind Fish.

The strange, colorful flying whale flew away overhead. It was a pity to know Koholint wasn't real—Link had become rather fond of young Marin, even if she was just an illusion. It certainly didn't help that Link had thought he was on land for days—and had actually been floating in the ocean. He was sunburned and sore, and if he didn't get anything to eat or drink soon, he would die.

Suddenly, he saw a sail approaching. He couldn't believe his luck. He didn't know there was anyone this far out to sea—perhaps there were islands in this part of the ocean, and he simply hadn't known about them.

He wasn't sure how he would return to Hyrule from here. He wasn't even sure the approaching sailors spoke Hylian. But for now, that didn't matter.

He would survive—and he had such a tale to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Scent of the Sea

Hyrule is gone.

The land that once lay under the waves has finally been consumed by them, the magical force field that preserved the castle for all these centuries finally destroyed. Ganon is dead—and this time, he's not coming back.

Aryll is finally back home, where she belongs. Everything on the islands of the Great Sea can go back to the way they were before Ganon's awakening. A few things have changed, but most of them are minor--all is at peace now. Poor Maggie is likely to get a real shock if she ever goes to the Forsaken Fortress to visit her beloved Moe. Link isn't sure which of the many Moblins he killed was Moe, but that's probably for the best.

Link has left the Master Sword behind. Medli and Makar will take turns guarding it from their new temple homes, and someday they will train apprentices to continue this task, in case any new evil should ever threaten the lands of the Great Sea.

The prospect of living out his days on Outset Island, or even the bustling city of Windfall, no longer appeals to Link. He will voyage beyond the Great Sea, to see what lies beyond. He is taking the Triforce with him, so it can never again be used for evil. Tetra—no, Princess Zelda—no, _Tetra—_has generously offered to take him with her. Link is now an official part of her crew.

They aren't sure where they're going, but they will trust to the winds to carry them where they need to go—and the legend will live on.


End file.
